I Want to Change the World
by Aprilup
Summary: Regrets of the two people who still think and wish everyday that they could turn back time and change many events, change themselves, and CHANGE THE WORLD.


**AUTHOR TIME: **Right . . . so I'm back . . .

~Gets pelted by abuse from readers, rotten tomatoes (oohh, hetalia! :P) and fried rice (O_o) ~

I am completely out of my depression now, its A-OK peoples! (Cough*bookwormtiff*cough)

So as a little "apology" gift:

I PRESENT TO YOU AN ICHIRUKI ONESHOT! Plus a chappie of ume no tsubasa! Go check it out if you like hitsu/momo served cold plus a side of ichi/ruki.

This is my first fanfic: **songfic** style! .

(The song is called Change the World – The first opening for INUYASHA anime)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Bleach . . . :P I totes wish I did though . . . (starts dreaming)

**Sekai wo Henge - Change the World**

RUKIA

_I want to change the world_

_kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_

_ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite_

_Change my mind_

_jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e_

_te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_

_It's wonderland_

_**(I want to change the world**_

_**Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,**_

_**Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile**_

_**Change my mind**_

_**If we reach out to the soaring future**_

_**without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,**_

_**It's wonderland)**_

Wanting to be beside you every day, is it too much to ask?

. . . .

I have never been so selfish about anything before so I was hoping this one tiny wish could be granted.

Could I have ever been more wrong?

Somehow I had found some kind of happiness by meeting you because of a mere accident.

In the end . . . it wasn't actually an accident was it?

You kept on saying that it was I who had changed your world . . .

That it is was I who gave you the strength that you had always wished you possessed.

However to me, you were exactly that.

You understood me in a way that no one ever had; with you I always felt so happy and content.

With you the endless cold of the rain always stops.

With you I always felt safe and . . .

And loved . . .

It's too late now; it's finished and over.

I wanted to be unafraid of anything and head towards the uncertain future that lay in wait for us.

Not us, but me.

I can't even say us anymore; because we're not really _we_ when we're apart.

When we're apart, I'm just me and you're just you.

Nonetheless, we're something when we're together.

When we're together . . . we're _us._

We're _we. _

And I still wish that I get another chance to pluck up my courage and tell you the words I long to say.

"_Aishiteru yo . . ."_

* * *

><p><span>ICHIGO<span>

_hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita_

_kimi wa mayoi nagara_

_sagashi-tsudzukeru_

_kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo_

_nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu_

_**(You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky,**_

_**and you keep on searching**_

_**as you wander.**_

_**In the night when your heart shook, I couldn't see tomorrow**_

_**I can't believe anything, and closed my ears)**_

It was a nightmare that came true that day.

Before my very eyes, I felt all the energies that were so familiar to me fade away until I couldn't sense them anymore.

Before my very eyes, I watched you disappear knowing that I will never have you back in my life again.

You changed my world . . .

Don't roll your eyes; you know it's true.

Stopping my rain; extending your sword of help towards me; teaching me to fight; weren't they all your doing?

I chased you to the other world and back just to find you and I would do it again.

A hundred, a thousand, a millions times wouldn't matter.

As long as I know that eventually . . . I would get to hear your voice again, I would get to see your smile again . . .

I would be able to hold you tightly to me; just like I wanted to that time . . .

I would then yell out the words as loud as I can . . .

"_Ashiteru!"_

* * *

><p><span>(ICHIGO&amp;RUKIA)<span>

_kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa_

_nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte_

_bokura mezameru_

_**When I met you, I found my true place in life.**_

_**An innocent kindness is right here.**_

_**And so we awaken...**_

I want you . . .

I need you . . .

I miss you . . .

_**I love you . . .**_

* * *

><p><span>DURING SHINIGAMI DAIKO ARC<span>

"Ichigo . . . would you still remember me after several years?"

The two were on the top of the hill that overlooked Karakura town. Ichigo was leaning lazily against the trunk of a sakura tree while Rukia stood a little lower, surveying the town.

"Huh? What are you talking about midget . . . I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to."

"Really?"

Rukia turned back to face Ichigo, her face lighting up with confusion at the touching words and was that a little blush on the cheeks?

"Yeah, your kicks hurt for weeks and the ringing from your yells don't fade away for months."

A scowl immediately appeared on her face.

"Yeah? Well, your snoring is so loud, the whole block stays awake because of you! And your hair is so bright, it's more blinding than the orange sunset; it's a wonder why drivers don't crash their cars whenever they see you!"

"Che."

They fell back into silence before Rukia, without turning around to face Ichigo, spoke.

"I wish . . . that the world would stop at this moment and should it ever disappear or stop, then I wish that I would have the power to change it back."

Ichigo stood up and ruffled Rukia's hair.

"Changing the world? Just for this one moment? What's so good about this that you would do something so big?"

_Hollow Alert! Hollow Alert! Hollow Alert!_

The phone went off but Rukia didn't pick it up.

The two stared at each other for a bit longer before Rukia broke it and looked at her phone.

"Come on, it's near the shopping centre."

She ran off leaving behind a confused Ichigo who just ran after her.

* * *

><p><span>RUKIA<span>

I want change everything that happened.

I want to wish that I had never met you but I have already fallen too deeply to wish that you would completely disappear.

Still, I will continue to hope and wish.

Because I know if I try hard enough like you did, Ichigo . . .

_I want to change the world_

_nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai_

_katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa_

_Change my mind_

_jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e_

_tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa_

_It's wonderland_

_**(I want to change the world**_

_**I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you,**_

_**then I can fly anywhere.**_

_**Change my mind**_

_**I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future**_

_**without losing my passion.**_

_**It's wonderland)**_

* * *

><p>I just might be able to . . .<p>

Change the world.

**おわり**

**The End**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Sigh . . . shorter and less sweet as I prefer but its good enough! I just want everyone to listen to the song! It's addictive!

Aprilup

P.S Review?


End file.
